Breathe Me
by Katie1995
Summary: One-shot/songfic! Rosalie's trying hard to forget, but it's not that easy. Emmett's always there to comfort her. :Fluffy:


**A/N – (I don't own twilight or the characters in any way.****All credit goes to****Stephanie Meyers)**

**Breathe Me**

**Rosalie's P.O.V.**

**(Lyrics in **_**Italics)**_

_Help, I have done it again__  
><em>_I have been here many times before_

My fist went through the glass of my vanity mirror as my hurt got the better of me. I didn't want to feel like this. Time and time before I had been through this and it didn't get any better. Every year, if possible, the pain grew into something more. More anger, more frustration. _  
><em>

_Hurt myself again today__  
><em>_And, the worst part is there's no-one else to blame_

I dropped my head into my hands as what happened that night played over and over in my head. My curls covered my hands, which covered my face. I don't know why I let myself do it. Why I had the need to do it. But as I remembered I realised how shallow I'd been. I didn't deserve Emmett, no matter what he thought, I didn't deserve his love...

_Be my friend__  
><em>_Hold me, wrap me up__  
><em>_Unfold me__  
><em>_I am small__  
><em>_I'm needy__  
><em>_Warm me up__  
><em>_And breathe me_

I had rescued Emmett, and Emmett had rescued me. I gave him...life...and he gave me something worth living for.

We promised to have no secrets; every relationship was based on trust, but this one thing I couldn't bring myself to tell him about.

No, Emmett didn't know I did this, he didn't know about how I out myself through self torture. Esme and Alice knew, but they understood. Edward knew, and although he didn't understand why I _had _to do it, he understood to a degree. Jasper knew as well, and so did Carlisle, but they kept themselves to themselves.

No, Emmett didn't know, nor did I intend for him to find out.

_Ouch I have lost myself again__  
><em>_Lost myself and I am nowhere to be found,_

Every hit I remembered was a blow to my mental health. This _wasn't _healthy! Every touch, every word I felt and heard. I was there, and it was happening all over again. And although I knew it was sadistic, almost masochist, this was my only link to mortality left, my only memory of mortality left._  
><em>

_Yeah I think that I might break__  
><em>_I've lost myself again and I feel unsafe_

I wrapped my arms around my torso, as if to keep myself together. I could feel the tightening in the pit of my stomach as I closed my eyes again. Closed my eyes to get to the end of my nightmare.

_Be my friend__  
><em>_Hold me, wrap me up__  
><em>_Unfold me__  
><em>_I am small__  
><em>_I'm needy__  
><em>_Warm me up__  
><em>_And breathe me_

The door opened slightly from behind me. The creaking of the floorboards grew louder as the intruder grew closer. I didn't know if I could face Esme like this, and knowing Esme, it would probably be her.

"Rose?" Emmett's soft voice rang in my ears as he knelt down beside me. I hid my face in the crook of my arm. He shouldn't have to see me like this.

His huge hands slid around my trembling frame, carrying me over to our bed.

"W-who t-told you?" My voice was uneven as I kept my gaze low.

"No-one had to tell me darling. I just knew." He laid me on my side, joining me so his arm was around my waist, pulling me closer.

_Be my friend_

Emmett was my mate, life and best friend._  
><em>

_Hold me, wrap me up_

He was there when things grew tough. There to comfort and hold me, there to calm and love me._  
><em>

_Unfold me_

He made me bloom. I wasn't as vulnerable as before. He brought me to life.

_I am small_

And although I was still being haunted, I would grow. But at the moment, as I grasped his hands in mine, I realised just how small I was._  
><em>

_I'm needy_

I needed him more than anything in the world._  
><em>

_Warm me up_

He was home.

_And breathe me_

He was my Emmett. He was my soul mate.

**A/N – Another songfic. Sorry, but these ideas keep popping into my head as I hear different songs...**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this. If you did, Please Review! Thanks, Katie1995 :)**


End file.
